percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cat
My name is Mao. Mao is the Chinese word for cat. Ever since I was born, I have been living in Camp Half-Blood. I know everyone in here. There’s a new comer named Alexandra and I despite and hate her. Chapter 1 I heard thunder rumbling and just then I was suddenly awake. As usual everyone in Eris’ Cabin are all asleep. I sighed and went out of the cabin. The very first thing I saw was Keith holding Rayne, beside him was Kayla and an unknown girl. I wonder who could she be? “Hi Keith, Kayla what happened to Rayne?” I asked them. “I..I..” The girl started but Kayla cut her off. “Rayne got attacked by a coyote back in Russia when we were visiting him. Mao do you know where Chiron is?” I got the feeling that Kayla was lying about what happened to Rayne because from what I can see someone stab him not bite him. “I have no idea Kayla. I’ll help you look. He’s probably in the Big House though since it’s just 5 in morning.” I was following them when suddenly Keith look back and told me to just go back to my cabin. “Mao, you don’t need to follow us. You should just head back to your cabin. Your siblings must be waiting for you or something.” Keith’s message was simple. They want me out of the way. “I’m sorry but are you asking me to go away? For your information Rayne’s my boyfriend and you’re not letting me see what will happen to him?!” I yelled at Keith. “I’m sorry Mao..it’s just that..” Kayla started but she wasn’t able to finish her sentence because suddenly the girl with blonde hair started crying. “This is all my fault!, my entire fault!” She started screaming. “It’s not your fault Alex, Stop crying.” So her name’s Alex, weird name for a girl but anyways at least I know her name. I don’t care about how she blames herself for everything. Keith started knocking on the door. Chiron answered it. He was on his wheelchair and from the looks of it he just woke up. He saw Rayne’s condition and he quickly asked us to come inside. “What happened? Tell me everything while I’m healing him.” “I stab him” Alex answered. Chapter 2 “YOU STAB HIM?” I yelled at Alex. I have no idea who she is but I can’t believe that someone like her could hurt Rayne that easily. I mean Rayne’s a great fighter yet..a newbie hurt him? I just can’t believe it. “I’m sorry! I was just protecting Keith!” This girl just crossed the line first she dare stab my boyfriend and then she uses Keith and make it look like Rayne’s a bad guy. I slap her for good measure. “ You liar! Rayne can never hurt Keith! They’re twin brothers for gods’ sake! Why the hell would they want to hurt each other?” “MAO! Stop acting like you know everything! You weren’t there how would you know everything!” I can’t believe Kayla’s siding with her. Kayla and I have been best friend ever since she entered camp. “Just go Mao…” Feeling betrayed I followed Keith’s order to go. I didn’t head for my cabin but instead I went towards the lake. I looked up the sky and saw lightning then followed by it was thunder. I wonder why Zeus is angry today. “Mao?” I looked around and saw nothing then I realize it was Katherine, the nymph. Katherine is this naiad with blue hair and deep brown eyes. She’s the one who always cheer me up when I’m feeling sad and lonely. “Hi Kat.” “Hi yourself come here I want show you something.” I jump towards the lake. Kat hold my hand then together we swam. We reach the place that Kat wants me to see it was a beautiful coral reef. I never knew such a thing exist under the lake. I never thought it was possible. “Beautiful isn’t it? You should smile more often Mao. Rayne would be sad if he sees you like this.” I smiled. Katherine seems to always care for me. “Kat? Why do you care so much about me?” I finally asked her after years of being with her. “Mao, I have something to tell you.” I notice her voice change. She seems nervous. I wonder why. “Mao, I think it’s about time you knew everything. I’ll start at the very beginning. I was born as a daughter of Nemesis at the very start. Back then I hate everything, my father died because I was a demigod. My friends they were kidnapped all because of me. I was very angry at my mother for doing nothing. After years of cursing my life I decided to commit suicide. I drown myself here at this very lake. Lord Poseidon was saddened by this accident, mother cried and cried because of my death. As I reach Underworld, I began to realize how much she cared about me. It was just then Lord Poseidon pitied me and turns me into a naiad. I was very thankful of course. After years of being a naiad I met your father Robert, a son of Hades.” “”Luck you, you escaped death unlike my daughter.” He told me about how Hades was angry that he has a child with Eris. You were dead when I first saw you. You were holding your cat that time. Eris came then. She also cried like my mother.” “”Poor child, so innocent yet she died because of me. This is the only thing I can do.” Eris kissed your forehead then you turn into a cat. Your father nodded at Eris and he smiled then died right there in front of me.” “”Only a life can pay for a life.” Eris has said. I took care of you as a cat for years until you became a human one day on that September night” I never knew all of this. I didn’t know that Father gave his life just for me. I felt stupid and ashamed. All these years I have been angry at my father for not being here, I should have been grateful. I’m so stupid. Chapter 3 I return to my cabin after that. I fall asleep without even noticing it myself and a few hours later Mikey was trying to wake me up for lunch. “I don’t feel like eating Mike, you go and lead them.” Mikey left me alone to think after that. I sigh then I began to remember about the cat. I opened my treasure chest and I saw a lot of things that was embarrassing for a 13 year old to have. After minutes of looking I finally found it. The picture that I cherish so much, in the picture was me and dad together with neko. Before I can look closer I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened it and saw Keith and right beside him was Rayne. “Rayne!!! Are you okay?” Rayne smiled then he step closer I didn’t know that he was going to kiss me until our lips touch . “I miss you Mao.” “I miss you too.” At the corner of my eyes I saw Keith left the cabin. I know what we’re doing was against the rules but I don’t care, as long as I can be with Rayne. “Rayne what happened to you? Who’s that girl who keeps on saying that she stabs you?” “I tried to kill Keith but she stopped me.” “Why do you want to kill Keith? He’s you’re twin brother for gods’ sake!” “The reason why mother died was him! If only he listen to me! Mom will still be alive right now!” I hug Rayne’s head. I began to cry because I understand him. I wonder if Kat planed all this. “I understand how you feel Rayne..” He looked at me, his eyes full of anger. “How could you understand? You never had a mother! You never regret anything you have ever done no one close to you has ever died! How could you understand what I’m feeling now!” I slap him. “You have no idea what I’m going through! You have no idea about me!...Just go Rayne..I don’t want to see your face ever again.” Rayne left after that and the only thing that I could do after that was to cry. A few minutes later my cabin mates came back everyone was talking about the new girl. Apparently her name isn’t just Alex, it was Alexandra and she’s a daughter of Hemera. I sigh and quit crying. I left the cabin again, I didn't bother about my schedule. I really don’t care about that right now. I ran towards the pine tree that was used to be Thalia. I don’t want to talk about Kat right now. It was then I saw a girl with blonde hair walking towards me. Chapter 4 "What do you want?" I asked her. "I just wanna say sorry that's all..." "you have nothing to apologize to." I hate this girl. She acts like she knows everything even though in truth she knows nothing at all it was then that I realize I can't take it anymore. I just had it with this girl with this life. Maybe I should just do what Kat did when she was young. Maybe I should just commit suicide. No one will care if I die. Rayne hates me now I'm not that important at all. I began to run away, away from the girl with blonde hair, away from Rayne, away from Camp. It was then I reach a place in nowhere. I have no idea where I am or how far I am to camp.I began to wonder what's happening at camp. I doubt they'll even know I'm gone.Maybe it's better this way. I'll just starve to death and no one will ever know about it. Then suddenly there was a great earthquake. Out of the cracks came a chimera.I'm doomed. I tried to defend my self by creating chaos around the chimera like a tree suddenly falling out of misfourtune and stuff but it didn't work. I tried to grab my ring but notice it wasn't there. I must have drop it! Crap! The monster jump towards me. He bit my arm. "No! Stop IT!" I cried from pain! I can't take it anymore! No no no!" I began to lose conciousness. Just when I was about to collapse I saw the Chimera turn into dust. Chapter 5 I woke up and the first thing I saw was the sun set. It was so beautiful it took my breath away. I tried to sit up but it was no use. I hurt everywhere. "Are you alright?" I looked up and saw Rayne. "You saved me? Why?" "Because I love you Mao that's why" "But..a while ago..you ..." "I'm sorry Mao. I was a jerk a while ago. I sent you away even though you were the only one who really cared. I'm sorry Mao. I'm very sorry." It was then Rayne kissed me. It was the happiest momment of my life THE END Category:Animalandia Category:Short Story Category:Complete Category:Finished